Aprendiendo a amar
by RoseMarie21
Summary: "Me estás enseñando a amar. Yo no sabía. Amar es no pedir, es dar. Mi alma, vacía". [Goku x Chichi/Milk]


**Aprendiendo a amar**

"Me estás enseñando a amar. Yo no sabía. Amar es no pedir, es dar. Mi alma, vacía".

Gerardo Diego

Inhaló durante dos segundos y exhaló durante uno; sus hombros se elevaron y regresaron a su posición en esas acciones; parpadeó lentamente, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados al tiempo que realizaba la inhalación; frotaba su vientre de arriba abajo con delicadeza; una sonrisa se formó en su rostro una vez terminada su exhalación; sus mejillas se sonrosaron ligeramente; su mirada se dirigía hacia abajo; tarareaba una canción. Estaba feliz.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? — Le preguntó su esposo, sin dejar de comer. Ambos se encontraban en la mesa, a la hora de la comida frente a frente.

— Nada en particular, Goku— Le dirigió la mirada sin dejar de sonreír.

— Últimamente te miras mucho el estómago.

— No es el estómago lo que miro— Respondió calmadamente.

Ella esperaba que él dedujera a qué se refería, pero francamente, era casi imposible que él tuviera siquiera una idea de cómo es y de qué es un embarazo, siendo que desconocía totalmente el significado del matrimonio.

— ¿Entonces qué es? — La curiosidad se le había entrañado.

— Mi vientre.

Él pensó en decir: ¿y cuál es la diferencia? En su lugar, preguntó el porqué.

— Pues… la razón es sencilla y a la vez no lo es.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Tienes idea de dónde nacen los bebés? — Desviaba la mirada y la devolvía con nerviosismo.

— Supongo que necesitan de una mamá y un papá que los reciba— Dedujo tras unos segundos de pensarlo—. No realmente.

— En parte eso es verdad— Admitió divertida—. Lo más importante es que— tomó la mano de Goku y la acercó a su propio vientre— crecen dentro de la madre.

Goku pasó su mirada de su mano al rostro de su esposa, con sorpresa, luego sonrió.

— ¿Eso significa que tendremos una familia como querías? — Cuestionó con su característica inocencia.

— ¡Sí!

 **(…)**

De nuevo él gozaba de la dicha de observarla sonreír, sonrojarse y tararear una canción. Ella estaba tan feliz. Y él estaba tan feliz por eso mismo. Él se recargaba en el respaldo de una silla, estando sentado al revés. La miraba cargar y mecer a una pequeña criatura que le resultaba tan frágil como ella.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? — Fue turno de ella de preguntar.

— Nada en particular, Chichi— Continuó con el diálogo que hace un año aproximadamente habían tenido. Él lo recordaba bien.

— Últimamente te miras mucho el estómago— Chichi rio un poco al decir la frase, procurando seguir lo que dijeron a manera de broma.

— No es el estómago lo que miro.

No pudieron continuar más que eso, ambos comenzaron a reírse de una forma tan pura y dulce que nadie más comprendería.

— Gracias— Le dijo él, siendo un gesto impropio de su parte.

— ¿Qué agradeces? — Ella aún mecía al bebé, sin prestarle demasiada atención a Goku. Ocasionalmente hacía sonidos para entretener al bebé.

— Todo.

Ella volteó a verlo con una sonrisa que demostraba su confusión.

— ¿Qué es todo?

— Que…— Pensó en lo que iba a decir.

Ciertamente, Goku podía ser inocente e incluso un tanto torpe y tonto, pero no era un insensible.

— Que me…— Intentó proseguir.

— Que te…— Ella repitió, expectante.

— Me enseñaras a amar.

Chichi lo miró bastante sorprendida. No era algo que se esperara, en lo absoluto. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— Tú ya sabías amar cuando te conocí, Goku— Externó ella sinceramente.

— No de la manera en que amo ahora. No es lo mismo lo que siento por ti, lo que siento por él— Señaló al bebé— y lo que siento por mis amigos.

— Pues… no, no lo es…— Admitió— Pero tu corazón es muy grande y de no ser por eso, no me habrías aceptado como tu esposa a pesar de todo. Tú me has enseñado bastante también.

— Tú me enseñaste que el amor es dar— Acarició la cabeza del pequeño—. No pedir. A pesar de eso, yo te pido demasiado.

— Y das todo a cambio— Ella lo interrumpió.

— Eso no es…

— Sí es cierto— Volvió a hacerlo—. Y hoy y siempre, eres dueño de mi corazón.

— Y hoy y siempre, no habrá mejor esposa para mí que tú.

Juntaron sus frentes y cerraron sus ojos. Su hijo rio.

Estaban felices.

* * *

 **Pues esto lo escribí anoche, supuestamente por el día del amor y la amistad lol**

 **LAMENTO HABERLOS HECHO MEDIANAMENTE OOC, ES QUE NECESITO DARLES ALGO DULCE A MI OTP PARA QUE SEAN FELICES AL MENOS EN MI CABEZA.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
